


We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Car Sex, Cheating, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, References to Drugs, Riding, Sex, one day i will make something happy for these two, slight spoilers for the end of the manga and the end of garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: He felt sick and cold. He was surprised he’d even typed in the number for Sing right or even that he’d gotten him the proper address.“What the fuck is wrong with you, Lee?” Sing demanded, concern lacing his voice.~Yut-Lung calls for Sing's help in destroying himself a little more





	We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down, said I'm gonna write fluff, and then proceeded to write this. I hope you guys like it!

Yut-Lung closed his eyes as let out a breath, a puff of smoke spilling from between his lips. This was stupid and he was stupid. He didn’t care. It would be one more painful reminder that he was nothing but a body. He could put a stop to it but for him that was no fun. It was about power and control. He let his men take the lead in bed, begged for it, but really he was in control. The men couldn’t live without him. He had them wrapped around him and he found that a fair trade. They could use his body and he’d use theirs. He’d own their mind and souls and by the end of the night they’d only crave him more. He watched as the black car that he’d heard Sing bought. Yut-Lung dropped the joint he’d been smoking on the ground and stomped it out. He walked over to the car, the sound of his heels clicking on the pavement with every step. The sound was barely there, his mind some place else. He walked over to the car, catching a glimpse of himself in the widow. His hair was down and wavy, makeup smeared some. He was wearing a leather jacket too big for him, shorts and a ripped up shirt. He watched as Sing rolled the window down, looking extremely worried. 

“Yut,” Sing called out. Yut-Lung just stood there, he remained unmoving. His mouth hung slightly open, almost as if he was in daze. Sing called out again, louder this time. “Yut-Lung!” 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, voice hoarse. He opened the door and climbed in, wrapping his arms around himself. Sing didn’t say another word as he drove off. Yut-Lung closed his eyes as the lights and city passed by seemingly too fast. He felt sick and cold. He was surprised he’d even typed in the number for Sing right or even that he’d gotten him the proper address. After a few minutes Sing stopped at a red light. Yut-Lung leaned out the open window and throw up. He almost fell out if not for Sing’s strong hands pulling him back in. Once he was sitting in the seat properly, Sing took his face in his hands. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Lee?” Sing demanded, concern lacing his voice. He could see Yut-Lung’s eyes were extremely bloodshot on top of his pupils being blown wide. It was clear by the way he was acting he was on something. 

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Yut-Lung whined, pushing Sing back. He leaned his head back against the seat. He looked over at Sing who looked worried. “Stop looking at me like that. Like you feel so fucking bad for me.” 

“Yut-Lung, what did you take?” Sing asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Yut-Lung shot him a glare, puffing out his bottom lip. 

“Why do you care? Gonna play daddy and tell me how fucked I am?” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes as he said it. He leaned in close and Sing could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Gonna tie me down, fuck me hard, saying sweet nothings. Say how good I am because I’m fucking great when you’re in bed with me.” 

“Did something happen that brought this on?” Sing asked. He took a deep breath and continued. “Did someone do something to you?” 

“No one did anything I didn’t beg for.” Yut-Lung replied and laughed hard. It was sad laugh. Yut-Lung pressed his lips to Sing, feeling the way he tensed and then relaxed. Yut-Lung placed a hand on Sing’s cheek, deepening the kiss. He tasted mint on Sing’s breath and he wondered if the man freshened up just to see him. Yut-Lung pulled back, looking into Sing’s eyes. 

“We shouldn’t do this. You’re not in your right mind and I have a wife and a child.” Sing rationalized and Yut-Lung knew both. He wasn’t a good person though and so he gave Sing a choice. 

“You can take me home and go back to your wife, forget I kissed you. Or we can go somewhere and I’ll let you do what you’ve always wanted to do with me.” 

~ 

This was a mistake, both of them knew it. Sing should leave, he should take Yut-Lung home and go. Instead he’d leaned his passenger seat back and let the Lee ride him like he needed it so badly. Maybe they both did. Sing can’t remember last time he was with his wife like this. Both were so busy, it was so hard with a child in the house. They were never like this. So intense and Yut-Lung was right he’d dreamt of this for too long. Sing’s hands rested on Yut-Lung’s hips as the older male took him like a champ. Like right where Sing belonged was between his legs. 

“You feel so good inside me.” Yut-Lung moaned, clenching his fist against the window. It was fogged up, Yut-Lung’s other hand gripping the seat and he moved his hips in time to meet Sing’s thrusts. He’d taken the leather jacket off, the shirt he wore torn and handing off his shoulder. He looked beautiful like that.

Yut-Lung brought their mouths together as he came, crying out. His cries were swallowed up by Sing who came after a few more thrusts. Yut-Lung was about to climb off when Sing grabbed his wrists. 

“Want more?” Yut-Lung asked with a smirk. Sing sat up some, moving Yut-Lung’s hair away as he kissed his neck. 

“I’ve dreamt of you for the last twelve years. Don’t think I’ll let you go that easy.” Sing whispered, biting into Yut-Lung’s already marked neck. Yut-Lung moaned, leaning his head back. For one night they could get whatever they wanted and be whoever they wanted. 

~ 

Yut-Lung knew Sing wasn’t think of him. Whispering a mix of curses and a name he was guilty of betraying, but when he was really into it he would call it Yut-Lung’s name. He would tell him how good he is and Yut-Lung almost felt cared for. He wouldn’t make the mistake of believing he mattered to Sing. He might have dreamt of him for twelve years, but that didn’t mean he loved him. Maybe all Sing wanted was the beautiful body. 

Sing felt his heart sink every time Yut-Lung cried out curses and words he knew were meant for someone else. Because he had no right to, but he wished he was the only one Yut-Lung shared his body with. Selfish considering he had a wife waiting at home and as both of them finish with each others name on their lips Sing almost wishes this was his to keep. That the beautiful mess of black hair and pale skin was someone he could call his own. 

As he drops Yut-Lung off, watching the man wrap himself in that leather jacket way too big for his tiny frame and stumble to the house Sing can’t help feeling he’d broken so many hearts tonight. His wife’s heart without her even knowing, his own for the guilt he felt for cheating on someone as sweet as Akira. Mostly Yut-Lung who’d never been held with love and what Sing had just done wasn’t loving. It only temporarily filled a void Sing knew Yut-Lung need much more to feel. Another night of Yut-Lung destroying himself, which is what he seemed to do best.


End file.
